


Pictures On Your Skin

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kid!destiel, like EXTREME fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt: 'Imagine 13 year old Dean being self conscious of all his freckles, and his best friend Castiel cheering him up by drawing twice as many freckles on himself.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures On Your Skin

The leaves were slowly starting to change color, the days getting shorter. Although the weather was getting cooler, a watery sun kept Castiel and his best friend Dean company as they worked on their Biology project out on the Winchesters’ front porch on a chilly afternoon. Hot chocolate, provided by Mary Winchester, kept them going as they tried to capture the ‘spirit of autumn’, as their teacher Mrs. Moseley had called it.

Castiel wasn’t too pleased with his drawing; too much orange, not enough red. Or maybe it needed some tints of brown and yellow, he wasn’t sure yet.

Looking up, his eyes fell on Dean, sitting across from him at the tiny wooden table. Right away, Castiel noticed that something was wrong with his friend. Dean was sketching as if on autopilot, a glassy look in his eyes. Considering how much Dean loved to draw and paint, that didn’t make any sense. Come to think of it, Dean had been acting a bit strange all day.

They’d known each other since they were six years old, and after seven years of being best friends, Castiel simply _sensed_ when something was off.

“Is everything alright, Dean?” Castiel asked, dropping the red pencil.

Dean glanced up, then shrugged dismissively. “Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?”

This, Castiel was used to. Whenever he wanted Dean to talk about something, it took a lot of effort to get his friend to spill his guts; Dean wasn’t much of a talker.

“You seem upset… You’re not telling weird jokes, you’re not smiling even though you’re doing something that you usually enjoy…” Cas answered bluntly, holding his friend’s gaze as he confronted him. “You’re not _you_.”

Dropping his own pencil, Dean sighed exasperatedly. “It’s nothing, okay? It’s silly.”

“What is?” Castiel pried stubbornly, not willing to let it go, not if it made Dean unhappy.

Dean rolled his eyes, but gave in.

“Gordon Walker made fun of me today, okay? He and his freaky friend Alistair, and their sidekick Lilith. They laughed at me because I…” Dean paused, his face turning a deep shade of red.

“Because you…” Castiel encouraged Dean to keep talking, tone gentle this time.

“Because of my _freckles_.” Dean scowled as he uttered the word ‘freckles’ as if it had deeply offended him, green eyes narrowing. “They said that they make me look ugly, like I have some kind of skin disease or something. They called me a creep, alright? Happy?”

Castiel frowned, his stomach sinking. No, he wasn’t happy. Not at all. Besides, those bullies were _wrong_. If you asked Castiel, Dean’s freckles were perfect. They were a part of Dean; unique patterns made out of little brown dots covering his cheeks and nose. In fact, whenever Castiel was bored, he liked to observe them, sometimes even count them.

“I think they’re wonderful.” Castiel blurted out. “You’re not ugly, Dean.”

“Yeah…” Dean huffed, glaring disbelievingly. “You say that because you’re my friend.”

“No, I say that because I think it’s _true_.” Castiel corrected him, his eyes dropping to Dean’s freckled cheeks, Dean’s faint blush making them stand out even more. “Have I ever lied to you?”

Dean grumbled something unintelligible, his eyes going back to his drawing because he clearly had no good comeback to that one. Nonetheless, he didn’t look convinced. Castiel caught himself wishing that Dean could see himself the way Cas saw him…

Hit by a sudden wave of inspiration, Castiel stole Dean’s pencil, the one that was a light shade of brown.

There was a surprised “hey!” from Dean as Castiel snatched the pencil, but he didn’t fight Cas, too surprised when Castiel determinedly brought said pencil to the tip of his own nose, drawing a small dot there. It was followed by a second one on Castiel’s cheek, and a third one on Castiel’s forehead. He kept drawing, covering his entire face in tiny brown dots.

“What are you doing, Cas? You’re crazy, you know that?” Dean complained, but he was unable to hide the hint of a smile that was forming on his face.

“I might be…” Castiel grinned at this friend, meanwhile drawing more dots on his skin.

Once he was finished, he handed the pencil back to Dean, who was looking a tad confused.

“So… How do I look?” Castiel asked, all business.

Dean snorted, shaking his head. “You look silly.”

Castiel nodded. “I probably do, they’re not real freckles, after all… But do I look _ugly?_ ”

Dean seemed to consider that question as he studied Castiel’s face. It made Castiel’s heart flutter nervously, in a way he had never experienced before.

“Never.” Dean eventually replied, almost a whisper, face flustered again.

“So if I’m not ugly, neither are you.” Castiel declared, getting to the point that he’d been trying to make to his friend. “They’re just jealous.”

Dean’s answer was another trademark eye roll, but this time, it came with a genuine smile, green eyes bright and alive.

The two of them spent the rest of their free afternoon drawing constellations on each other’s faces, Castiel connecting Dean’s freckles, and Dean connecting Cas’ fake ones. They smiled and laughed between sips of hot chocolate, none of their schoolwork getting done.

Castiel hoped that whenever someone teased Dean about his freckles from now on, instead of getting sad, Dean would remember _this_.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, go to destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
